battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Interstellar Space Republic/@comment-27797576-20150410135246
Update on current ISR holdings(OOC: sorry for the spam on the colonies section) Nearly all colonies have become self-sufficent, producing whatever they need to continue growing. Calypso and Telesto have become full states of ISR, and are now being built up to have large production facilities, as well as areas for citizens to relax. Tenelapis Vent Eta has gotten finished by a large maragin, and are starting to reach the statis of a state of the ISR instead of a colony. There is large production factories producing many products for ISR, and large cities rivaling many on earth. Calemare has had slow progress, but it is slowly being colonized. The floating factory has many 10's of thousnands of workers, and a model of it will be shown to the public soon(I'll finally make an IG model of it.). There is also some structures on the island the floating island was made of, in an attempt to make a flood and tusnami resistant structure to set up a city on. There is also underground bunkers in case the structure fails. Crucible has had large success, and new barriers have been made for the lava, made of tunsten to prevent it from melting. The lava seperaters are intergrated with the wall, providing a safe working enviroment while getting resources. ISR has now started to take the other small islands it had made a deal with Crusaders, and set up similar facilities. Aeolis Palus has had large swells of people come, and they are now setting up a large city and underground base with factories and places to live. Aeolis Mons, in the middle of Aeolis Palus, has also been taken. Some activist groups are trying to colonize the rest of mars, but the police have tried to stop it. Some confrontation have turned violent, and forced police to stun them, gas them, and put them in jail. They have also tried to charge the perimiter of the outside of the crater, only to be met by military resistance. Several nasty attacks by activist groups have forced the military to set up automated defence turrets around the crater to prevent them from getting out. Telos, recently shown to the public, has had a immense population growth. The small population that used to be there (10k people) has exploded up to several hundred million within the last few(IRL) months from colonists coming in. The planet is rapidly growing, and massive factories and cities are already being built. It has already gained full state status from the large population growth The other states have had large population growth, and are starting to set up large facilities for research, independant of the ISR military, and controlled by the population. They are also urging for more colonization, which the government as yet have denied. The president is also about to have a relection, and is hoping his actions with letting the military do their own thing doesn't interfer with his standing with the public. The Tenelapis moon ISR has is slowly being mined, but the dry ice will last for at least several hundred(RP) years at the current rate ISR uses the dry ice. The Calemare moon has had large population swells as well, and a large base has been set up on the hemisphere ISR was allowed with. Large factories and cities dot the hemisphere, and more are being made every day.